Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the anthropomorphic cartoon duck from Warner Bros. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs Daffy Duck * Deadpool vs Daffy Duck * Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck (Completed) * Waluigi vs Daffy Duck Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * General Zod (DC) * Howard the Duck (Marvel) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Death Battle Info: * Aliases: Duck Dodgers, Superior Duck, Stupor Duck, Daffy Dumas Duck, Daffy Horacio Tiberius Duck, Sheldon, Robin Hood, The masked avenger, Batman, Xero, Duck Twacy * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 95 lbs * Occupation: Actor/Performer, Singer, Entertainer, Paranormalist, Space Hero, Wizard, Scrap Metal Mascot, Air raid warden, Janitor, owner of "Lucky Duck Super Store", Stunt double, Teacher, Door to Door Salesman, Hostess fruit pie salesman, ect * Affiliation: Looney Tunes, Toon Squad, Acme Looniversity, Quackbusters, Galactic Protectorate, The US Army, The Acme Company, United States Marine Core * Likes: Attention, Fame, Fortune, Comic Books be them super hero or horror/sci-fi, Dick Tracey, Tina Russo, Megadeth * Catch Phrase: "You're despicable Powers/Abilities * Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability * Flight * 4th Wall Awareness * A Mix of Intelligence and Stupidity * Great Combat Skills Weapons * Hammerspace Pocket ** Can pull an endless supply of weapons and equipment out of nowhere * Double breasted bullet proof vest * Bubble Gun * Tickle Stick * Disguises * Parade Float * Art Supplies ** Use to Break the fourth wall ** Becomes god like and takes control of the cartoon As Robin Hood * Bow and Arrow * Giant Arrow * Quarter Staff As Duck Dogers * Video Game Weapons/Power Ups/Abilities: ** Normal Blaster: A normal laser pistol with infinite projectiles ** Three-shot Gun: Works exactly like the blaster, but shoots three rays instead of one ** Electric Gun: A gun that shoots an electric ray ** Bomb Gun: A gun that shoots small bombs ** Anti-Matter Gun: A gun that petrifies the victim for a couple of seconds ** Nutty: A special attack involving Daffy/Dodgers whirling around uncontrollably and damaging everyone near him * Disintegration proof vest * Laser Nunchucks * Blaster * Elevator Boots * Extendable Pole * Fists of Vengeance * Freeze Ray * Gliding Wings * Glow Stick * Grapple Belt * High Tech Putter * Hover Board * Instant Buildings * Jet Pack * Laser Saber * Levitating Discs * Quadicorder * Robot Disguise * Rocket Booster * Space Binoculars * Stunt Dummy * Universal translator * Worm Hole Other Weapons * Beam Sword * Green Lantern's Ring Feats * When he was a baby duckling, he rescued a family of swans from a hungry condor * Managed to take down a champion rooster in a boxing match (who he drove to insanity) * Has out smarted hunters, thugs, and mad scientists * Took on the Nazi's during world war II and even humiliated Hitler himself * Once finally caught Speedy Gonzalez off guard and smashed him with a hammer, defeating him for once * Once thwarted the Mad Professor "Duckbrain" and retrieved all the golden movie awards * Once made his own robot clone army and stopped an alien invasion (though they ended up attacking/destroying the city afterwards) * Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game along side Michael Jordon and the other Looney Tunes * Once flew around the earth so fast he made the entire planet revert back to the days of cavemen * Has thwarted Marvin the Martian and many space villains (Whether intentional or by accident) on many occasions * Was shot, had his feathers ripped off, was cooked and roasted, yet lived * Has Thwarted/Defeated the Martian Queen and her trials (Which caused her to fall in love with him) * Rescued the Martian Queen and all of mars itself along side Marvin on several occasions * Once temporarily became a Green Lantern and thwarted Sinestro while saving other Lanterns * Once teamed up alongside famous DC super heroes alongside the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor * Once worked the devil and went around making deals with people in exchange for their souls * Once became a marine and rescued Bugs Bunny from a POW camp * Actually got the best of Bugs Bunny once * Once assumed the role of animator and subjected Bugs Bunny to a series of dangerous cartoons (Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage SNES) * Once got Yosemite's Sam's pirate crew to mutiny and took over his ship, leaving Yosemite as nothing more than his servant * Finally got the audience to applaud him (with out needing to kill himself) after so many years of trying (Daffy's Rhapsody Weaknesses * Terrible luck: When things can go wrong, they will * Most his weapons tend to back fire on him, and what ever weapons don't can be sabotaged * Can actually be rather cowardly at first * Kind of dumb, selfish, and arrogant: often falling for other people's tricks/traps * Extremely conceded, cocky, and full of himself * True strength only comes out when he's focused or feeling particularly courageous/patriotic * Try all he can, he can't resist an attractive woman which can leave him distracted and make him easier to fool * Despite the fact that he can fly on his own, he often forgets/neglects it (Same with his ability to swim) * Toon force is random, inconsistent, and can turn against him * As Duck Dodgers, Eager Young Space Cadet has had to come to his rescue often * If disintegrated, he can't go back to normal unless Porky/Eager Young Space Cadet uses an integrating pistol to bring him back * Can die upon drinking a mixture of gasoline, nitroglycerin, gun powder, uranium 238 (shake well) and a lit match * Can actually die from a full on decapitation from very sharp weapons * Even when assuming animator mode, he's not imaginative/creative or skilled enough to use it to it's full potential * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Birds Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Male Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warner Bros. Characters